


Love and Lust

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new guy at work and Kevin's comfy little life is about to get shaken up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Esteban was fidgeting with his glasses as he stacked the books onto a trolley. He reached into his cardigan pocket for a pen so that he could tick the books off the list, when a handsome stranger walked into the library.

The stranger strode up to the desk, staring at Esteban with an intense glare, and he felt like the stranger was picturing him naked.

"I'm looking for a hot read," the stranger said.

Esteban chewed on the end of his pen. "Erotica is catalogued with the fiction."

"I'd catalogue you under 'sexy'." He ran his fingers through his hair and Esteban felt a surge of lust, all that golden blond hair and pale skin, topped with the most adorable dorky smile.

"I could recommend you something with a happy ending." Esteban could feel himself blushing and he looked down at his hands, trying to focus on his job.

"Mind if I check you out?"

Esteban giggled, and in the distance a man yelled, "Cut!"

"Esteban your line is – 'I'm meant to be on the desk all day' – at which point Nico says – 'that works for me' – and then cue the sex."

"It's so cheesy." Esteban blushed, and Dan didn't look impressed.

"It's porn, no-one cares what you say, just get your lines right and then you can get down to business." Dan moved closer to Nico. "There's eleven inches waiting for you." Dan whipped down Nico's trousers and let Nico's huge cock hang out, even half hard it was impressive. "You better have prepared yourself nicely."

Esteban's eyes were wide open. "Prepared?" Esteban had been so nervous about his first day on the job that he'd forgotten about that, and Nico was huge, there was no way he could take him without being opened up a bit first.

"Give us five minutes, Dan?" Nico smiled and batted his eyelashes, Esteban was sure that Dan knew he was being played.

"Sure." Dan turned round to face the crew. "Take five, guys."

Nico had led Esteban to his little room at the back of the studio. "Now's the time to say if you don't want to do this." Nico looked into his eyes and he could see nothing but concern for him.

"I want to. I want this," Esteban said, grabbing at Nico's bulge. He pressed their lips together and he felt himself relaxing, all the nerves melting away as Nico's talented tongue delved into his mouth.

Esteban felt Nico's hands pull down his trousers, he wasn't wearing any underwear since it only got in the way. Nico pushed him back onto the little bed before sliding his trousers off and spreading his legs wide. There was something about having Nico staring at him that made Esteban feel like he was under a microscope, part of him wanted to cover himself up, but the other part wanted Nico to have his way with him, open him up, fuck him until he begged for more.

"How did you end up here?" Nico asked, as though they were having lunch together. He ducked down to lick at Esteban's hole and he found himself lost for words, Nico's warm tongue was talented, circling slowly before dipping inside him and he struggled to talk without gasping.

"I made a few amateur porn videos with my ex, people loved them, said I could be a professional, so here I am." Esteban arched his back as Nico's fingers slid inside him, quickly working him open as he curled his fingers, hitting that spot and making Esteban moan in pleasure.

"You sound so beautiful."

"I'd sound even better if you were inside me." Esteban giggled, maybe saying all those cheesy lines wouldn't be too bad after all.

Nico rolled on a condom and slid inside, Esteban's only thoughts for the next few minutes were 'oh my god' over and over again until that was all that he was screaming, not caring that the whole studio could hear everything.

They cleaned up and were back on set with thirteen seconds to spare and Esteban knew that he could do this, that he was going to be good at it.

"I'm meant to be on the desk all day," Esteban said with a grin on his face as he fluttered his eyelashes.

"That works for me." Nico slipped out of his t-shirt before ripping off his trousers the way that strippers do. Esteban did the same and Nico pulled him close, kissing him passionately as he lifted him onto the desk. He slid in easily, every inch felt amazing and Esteban didn't have to pretend that he loved being fucked by Nico, he could do this all day and never get tired of it.

He came on cue, come splashing over Nico's perfect abs as he felt Nico shudder inside him, prolonging his orgasm until Dan called 'cut' and he flopped down, limp in Nico's arms as he kissed the side of his neck, praising him for how well he'd done.

*

Dany opened the zip on his mask, sipping at his coffee as though he wasn't in full bondage gear. "Looks like the new boy is stealing your top."

"He's not going to last long." Kevin tried not to look happy at that fact, but ever since Esteban had walked onto the set, Nico had been infatuated with him.

"He passed Dan's test, so he got hired."

Kevin shook his head, Dan's hiring policy was strange, even in their business. Dan sat with his cock out while guys auditioned, and if he got hard, then they were hired. His audition had lasted less than a minute, he'd put on his breathless voice and played with himself. Dan was hard and leaking before Kevin could even get to the good bits.

And everyone had seen Dany's audition tape. He'd showed up in an ankle length trench coat, which he'd shrugged off to reveal bondage gear and nothing else, metal cock ring glinting in the light as he took a flogger out of his coat pocket and proceeded to kneel on the floor while whipping himself, stroking his cock as he told himself that 'he'd been a naughty boy' and 'he wasn't to come until he was told.' Dan had watched on while playing with himself, coming over Dany's back before telling him that 'he'd been a good boy, and he'd could come now.'

Dany had fended off all of Dan's advances, telling him that work and pleasure don't mix, which was for the best, Kevin had never seen it work out.

"Well, if you ever want to hold my lead, you know where I am." Dany sounded like he was smiling under the mask, but Kevin couldn't quite see it.

Kevin was intrigued by Dany's offer, but he loved having a nice big top to fuck him senseless. Which is why he loved working with Nico.

*

"Kevin, you're going to be working with Jo and Stoffel this afternoon." Dan handed Kevin a script, although it was only a sheet of paper.

"But I was meant to be working with Nico." Kevin pouted, he didn't care how whiny it sounded, he was unhappy that Esteban seemed to be stealing his favourite top away from him. Dan folded his arms and Kevin knew that he was pushing his luck. "Fine, what's the film?"

"Cute little virgin ends up taking two cocks." Dan winked and wandered off, so he didn't see Kevin rolling his eyes.

Kevin knew that he always got these roles because when he shaved his beard he looked barely legal, even though he was twenty-three. And because of the noise he made when he was fucked, he was sure that he could get guys off with only his moans and gasps.

He knocked on the door of Stoffel's changing room and was told to come in, Jo was already there but the smell of sex hung in the air. Kevin knew that they often worked together but he hadn't realised they were a couple.

"Hi. How's uni going?" Kevin asked Jo, he wasn't sure how Jo ended up here, although it wouldn't have surprised him if Stoffel had talked him into it.

"Good, finals are soon though. So you won't see as much of me for a month or so." Jo shrugged as Stoffel made a pouty face. Yeah, they were definitely a couple.

"Pity, I don't want to lose another of my favourite tops." Kevin pouted as he sat down on the bed with them, letting Stoffel give him a hug.

"I'll be back, the job market's awful." Jo laughed and leant in for a kiss, nothing showy, just a little bit of affection between friends.

"So… What happened between you and Nico?" Stoffel asked, stroking Kevin's hair, they'd been friends for years, both started working together when they were just eighteen.

"He likes the new guy, Esteban, better."

"They do look good on camera, the pale with the tan, the blond with brunet," Jo said before flinching when Stoffel stared at him. "Sorry, I'm sure it's just Dan wanting something new."

"It's true though, that's why you and Pascal always look so good together." Stoffel went in to kiss Jo and Kevin felt bad for staring, but the way their tongues roamed was going to straight to his cock. No wonder everyone said they had such good on-screen chemistry if this was the warm up that they had.

"I just thought that we might have had something," Kevin said, interrupting their kiss.

"You can't make people want you. And lust alone isn't enough to make a relationship work." Stoffel held him tight, but someone yelled though the door that they were due on set in ten minutes.

"Better get you opened up," Jo said, and Kevin saw that he was holding a big thick dildo, it was the quickest way to get him ready.

Stoffel and Jo sat next to each other on the bed, both kneeling as they lifted Kevin's legs onto their shoulders, spreading him wide so they could both finger him. Jo's long fingers were delicate, gently opening him up while avoiding his prostate. Stoffel waited until he was gasping before sliding his fingers in alongside Jo's, he was rougher, scissoring him open as he writhed on the bed, thrusting his hips so that he could fuck himself on their fingers.

"Ready?"

Kevin whimpered as their fingers were withdrawn, but then he felt the cool silicon of the dildo pressing against his hole, it was so thick and yet he knew he could take it, he knew that he wanted it.

The stretch as it pushed in, its thick head opening him wide, was amazing and he found his hand wandering to his cock, stroking away as the sound of Stoffel and Jo kissing filled the room. The dildo filled him up, stretching him out in a pleasant way and the base of the dildo resting against him had him coming hard, his vision burry as he clenched around it. He lay limp on the bed as Stoffel and Jo kissed at his ankles and he gasped when Stoffel withdrew the dildo, but the feeling of emptiness would only make his performance better.

"You look done already," Stoffel said, as he wandered off to get a washcloth, wiping Kevin's abs clean before wiping up the excess lube around his hole.

"That was just a warm up. Now I'm ready for the real deal." Kevin eyed up his cock, smirking as he did it, this was definitely going to be more fun than a cheesy pool guy porno with Nico.

The dialogue was cringe-worthy even by porn standards but Kevin didn't care, he knew that all the fun bits were coming so it made it all tolerable. They managed to get through their lines without giggling, or descending into hysterics so that was a win, and the clothes were steadily being removed as their characters played strip poker.

Kevin was sitting naked with Stoffel and Jo, all of them holding their cards as if they really cared about the outcome of this hand, as whoever lost was getting fucked by the other two. He licked his lips, Kevin was glad that he was going to be the loser.

"I've got a full house," Stoffel said, showing off his rock hard cock.

"And I've got a royal flush." Jo bit on his lip, letting his cock stand proud as Kevin pouted.

"I've only got an eight." It took every bit of his self-control not to smirk with how cheesy the line was, but his cock twitched in anticipation.

"You know the rules, loser gets fucked by us both." Stoffel smiled, leaning in for a kiss before Jo did the same.

"I'm a virgin." Kevin let his lip tremble and made sure that his eyes were wide. "Will you be gentle with me?"

"We'll make you feel so good." Stoffel's smile was a promise of what was to come, and Kevin could feel Jo moving in behind him, kissing at the back of his neck as Stoffel's soft lips found his.

Kevin was kneeling on the floor with his head down, ass in the air as Stoffel and Jo took turns fingering him. His moans were set to full on porn star mode and he was sure that everyone in the building could hear him. He was sure it was quite a sight, cheeks spread and hole filled with four fingers, two each, as he whimpered and sighed.

"You're so tight, I'm going to have fun fucking you." Stoffel's words sounded less stilted than the rest of the dialogue, and Kevin knew that he meant every word.

Jo slapped his ass and he stretched out, lying on his side with Jo behind him, it was the best view for the camera, and he hooked his leg over Jo's, exposing his hole as he slid inside.

Kevin made a show of biting his lip and furrowing his brow as he gripped Stoffel's hand tight.

"Oh god you're so big!" Kevin's breathless voice echoed around the set as Stoffel's fingers played with Kevin's stretched hole, teasing as he waited for Jo to bottom out inside him.

"Are you ready for me?" Stoffel's fingers thrust inside him, hitting his prostate as Jo carried on pounding away, kissing him as he gasped.

"Yes! I want your cock!" Kevin smiled as Stoffel slid inside him, this was so much more satisfying than the dildo, the warmth of their cocks rubbing inside him, the way they twitched and throbbed, nudging at that spot as he gasped to keep control of himself.

Stoffel's leg was draped over his hip, and he could feel the camera guy zooming in on his hole as they all got ready to climax simultaneously. Kevin felt the warmth of his orgasm pooling as the tightness in his balls grew, he let out a desperate growl in frustration, he was so close and Stoffel pinched at his nipple, sending him over the edge as the others followed in quick succession, coming inside him as Stoffel's rock hard abs pressed against his cock, not caring that they were smearing come everywhere.

"Cut!"

Kevin lay gasping, covered in sweat and the thought of Stoffel or Jo moving made him sad, he wanted to just revel in this feeling of bliss for a little longer. But Stoffel seemed to sense that and he told the crew to give them five minutes. They lay together, exchanging lazy kisses as the aftershocks of their orgasms rippled through them, allowing Kevin to catch his breath and prepare himself for the strange feeling of them withdrawing. Even half hard they both filled him up nicely, and he didn't want that feeling to end.

Stoffel kissed him as they did it, muffling his gasps and they helped Kevin back to their changing room, staying with him in the shower so that he didn't fall. It wasn't his first time doing something like that, but it really took it out of him, especially when the other two actors were so talented at their jobs.

He'd left Stoffel and Jo alone in the shower, he was sure they weren't finished for the day, no matter what their schedule said, and he felt a strange pang of envy. It wasn't like him at all, but it seemed to be a common occurrence lately and he didn't like that, he didn't like it at all.

*

"I've missed working with you," Kevin said, eyeing up Nico as they waited for the set to be ready.

"Have you opened yourself up?" Nico asked, and Kevin could hear that there was no flirty undertones to his voice any more, he was just being professional, making sure that he was ready.

"No." Kevin spread his legs, hoping that Nico would take the hint but he just threw the lube over to him before leaving the room.

"Fine then, I'll open myself up." Kevin sighed as he drizzled the lube over his fingers, he was rough with himself, thrusting his fingers in harshly as the pain helped his anger subside. He needed to leave all his negative feelings here so that he could put on a show for the camera.

He wandered onto set and got into position, waiting for it all to start. Nico was standing in a doorway wearing nothing but a towel, smile on his face as Kevin stood holding a pizza box.

"Action!"

"That'll be ten euros." Kevin bit his lip as he waited for Nico to say something, it was his teasing look, the one that got people going before the action started on screen.

"I don't have my wallet. Maybe I could pay you another way?" Nico let the towel fall down to reveal his massive cock, and Kevin realised that his heart no longer raced at the sight of it. His crush on Nico was over, and although that wasn't going to stop him enjoying Nico's cock, he did feel a little sad that it was over. If nothing else, he'd like having his ego stroked by Nico, but maybe this was for the best. Free him to find someone that he could actually have a relationship with, rather than just lusting over them.

"Sure." Kevin put the pizza box down, it was empty, for show. Just like him.

Nico quickly got him into position, bent over the sofa with his ass on display, fucking him hard as Kevin grabbed on to a cushion, making sure that his knuckles were white as he gripped it. All these little details were what made him so good at his job, he looked like he was struggling to take every inch of Nico, when in reality he was used to it.

He arched his back so that his cock was visible, spurting thick white come all over the sofa as Nico slammed into him one last time, his own orgasm rippling through him.

Kevin came on cue, not because Nico had brought him to climax, and after the director yelled cut they went their separate ways, no playing or teasing while they were both in the mood. On the way out he saw Esteban waiting for him, huge grin on his face and Kevin forced himself to smile and say hi.

In the shower he let his mind wander, he was done for the day but he didn't feel like going home, so he went to see what else was being filmed today.

*

Dany was tied and bound with a lot of rope, it looked like it would be uncomfortable and the way that it was tied around his cock looked just painful. He had a ball gag in his mouth and his hands and ankles were cuffed and joined behind his back, leaving his cock jutting out and on display.

Carlos was saying something in Spanish but Kevin didn't understand it, although from the way that he was standing over Dany with a whip, it was clear who was in charge.

He was trailing the end of the whip over Dany's pale skin, and then over his leaking cock as Dany remained perfectly still, not even making a sound.

Kevin noticed that the rope was tied through the crack of his ass, and he flinched at the thought of it. But Dany seemed to be smiling, as far as he could tell with the gag in his mouth.

Carlos said something and Dany nodded in reply, Carlos was gentle as he unclipped Dany's wrists and ankles, rolling him over onto his stomach before attaching a lead to his collar. He led Dany as he crawled along the floor towards a wooden stand, not dissimilar to something a gymnast would use.

Dany climbed on top, his movements awkward because of the rope and he straddled it lengthwise, before holding his hands out in front of him so that Carlos could clip his wrist cuffs to a large metal hoop.

In this position Dany's ass was on display and the way that Carlos swished the whip through the air left nothing to the imagination as to what was getting whipped next.

Carlos let the whip strike the wall, the crack as it hit made Kevin jump and Dany hadn't even been touched yet. Dany shivered as Carlos' fingers brushed over his ass, and Kevin could see him getting comfy for the first hit.

Kevin jumped after each strike, it seemed like a long time between hits but Kevin realised it was only because he was holding his breath as each red welt appeared, criss-crossing his ass as Dany stayed perfectly still, not even a whimper as the whip struck his hole.

Carlos stood admiring Dany's marks, pulling on his ropes as he taunted him. He ran his fingers over the rope covering Dany's hole, moving it to the side to reveal a butt plug that he pulled out as Dany whimpered into the gag. Carlos thrust two fingers inside him, there was no finesse to it but Kevin guessed that was the point.

Kevin was biting at his lip as Carlos thrust in, using Dany for his pleasure as the ropes twisted around his lithe body, Dany's cock trapped against the wood as Carlos slammed against him, coming with a scream before pulling out and watching the come drip from Dany's hole.

Someone yelled 'cut' and Carlos set to releasing Dany's hands, leaving Dany to take his gag out. Kevin watched as he rubbed his cheeks before untying himself from the ropes. When he was wearing nothing but the collar and cuffs he looked up to see Kevin and wandered over.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Dany stretched his limbs and Kevin was surprised how few marks were on his body, the ropes had looked far tighter than they actually were. Although the whip marks were going to be there for a while, the angry red welts stood out against his pale skin.

"Do you ever hold the whip?"

"No." Dany undid his collar and placed it down next to the scary collection of things sitting at the edge of the set. "Do you ever top?"

"Only for the right guy." Kevin winked but his smile disappeared the second he saw a pair of large scissors. "What do you use these for?" He wasn't sure that he wanted an answer but curiosity had overridden all his other thoughts.

"They're only for if something goes wrong, they're to cut me out of the rope or collars." Dany watched as Kevin snipped at the air with them, he still didn't look convinced. "They're the same as they use at accident and emergency, to cut people out of their clothes."

"Oh." Kevin stared at them, this wasn't his thing, although he was sure that a lot of his fellow actors knew all about this world, even if they didn't perform in these sort of scenes. "How do you get Carlos to stop when you're tied up and gagged?"

Dany held out his hand and showed Kevin a red casino chip that was in his palm. "If I drop this the scene stops."

Carlos came up to them with a coffee and a cake, and a big smile which was a complete contrast to his stern look that he'd had while they were filming. "Are you okay?" Carlos gave Dany a big hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Better now there's coffee." Dany took a big sip and made a little satisfied noise before taking a bite of the cake.

The three of them shared the cake while Dany drank his coffee, Kevin asked a lot of questions which he hoped wasn't too annoying but both Dany and Carlos seemed happy to talk about their work. It was strange to be able to have such an open conversation about it, most of the time Kevin lied to people about what he did for a living, telling them that he was a model or an actor.

The director came over to ask if they were ready to go again. Carlos looked at Dany. "Do you want to come before the next scene?"

"Where would be the fun in that?"

*

Nico was sitting in his dressing room when Esteban wandered in, he was all nervous and fidgety and Nico went up to hug him. He could feel that he was hard under his dressing gown, and that he wasn't wearing anything else. Before he could ask what was wrong, Esteban spoke.

"I feel a connection, something deeper than just sex and I want to know if you feel the same way." Warm brown eyes stared at him and Nico felt his heart race, there was something about Esteban that had intrigued him, left him wanting more but he hadn't considered that he might have feelings for him.

Nico thought back to that first time, how eager he'd been to please Esteban, and they'd fallen into an easy pattern, both learning what the other wanted. They worked so well together, and not just when they were being filmed.

"I feel the same." Nico's lips kissed the side of Esteban's neck as he shrugged off his gown, waiting for Esteban to do the same so that he could pick him up, his slim legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them over to the wall, pinning Esteban against it.

"I wasn't sure if you were just being nice to me for work." Esteban gasped as their cocks brushed together and Nico's fingers trailed along his crack, feeling how slick and open he was before lining up.

"From the second I saw you, I knew that you were more than just a sexy librarian."

Esteban laughed and it was the same laugh that had made Nico fall in love with him. Nico thrust in, watching as Esteban let all his guards down. He wasn't putting on a show for Nico, he was just enjoying the ride and Nico made sure that it was good for him, setting a nice pace before wrapping his hand around Esteban's cock, stroking him to climax as Nico thrust a few more times, finishing inside him as Esteban threw his head back in ecstasy.

He looked truly gorgeous with his eyes half shut and his hair wild around his face, but it couldn't obscure that grin, and Nico kissed him passionately, feeling his smile next to his.

*

Jo was standing in a replica of an office, fake computers sitting on a desk as he stood waiting for Pascal to show up. Pascal stood across from him, nudging at his glasses before laughing.

"Action!"

"I'm here to fix your computer." Jo looked Pascal up and down, dragging his eyes over him.

"I think it's a problem with my hard drive." Pascal raised an eyebrow, he knew how cheesy the lines were but he didn't care, he did this because it was fun.

"How big is your hard drive?" Jo's accent made it sound filthy, British accents had always got him aroused.

Pascal pulled down his trousers, letting his cock spring free as Jo nodded appreciatively.

"I think I have the solution." Jo sank to his knees, deep throating Pascal without hesitation, his tongue doing amazing gymnastics as Pascal grabbed at his hair, helping him to keep pace so that he didn't come too soon, although they were all used to coming on cue.

"I'm going to come." Pascal's voice was barely more than a moan as Jo let his cock fall from his lips, sitting back so that Pascal could come on his face, splattering his glasses and letting it drip down over his lips.

"You still use Internet Explorer? You must like to take things slow…"

Jo and Pascal burst out laughing, it was worse out loud that it was written down and they were both doubled over with laughter, grinning at each other as they tried to get control of themselves.

"We can take that out in the edit. Are you ready to move to the next scene?" Dan asked, Pascal was amazed that he managed to keep a straight face, although he must have heard even more ridiculous lines in his time as a porn director and producer.

"Action!"

Pascal ripped off his trousers, letting Jo knock everything off the desk before lying out on it. He wrapped his legs around Jo's waist as he lined up, thrusting in with one smooth motion that had Pascal begging for more.

The air was filled with Pascal pleading for more, as Jo had a look of absolute concentration on his face, staring at Pascal as though he was the only man in the world.

 

"How do you do it?" Kevin asked. He was waiting for Dany to finish so that they could go for coffee together, and he'd ended up chatting to Stoffel who was watching Jo and Pascal.

"Watch Jo have sex with another man?" Stoffel raised an eyebrow and Kevin nodded. "Work and our relationship are separate, but sometimes it's easier just to think of it as one big polyamorous relationship. Jo's my primary partner, but we have lots of secondary partners."

Kevin nodded but he wasn't sure what to think of it all, he'd always just had work and that was enough.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I've got a date with Dany. Well, we're going for coffee." Why was he nervous about this? It was just Dany, they'd worked together for ages, but they'd never really got to know each other until recently.

"But you'd like it to be a date?"

"Yes." Kevin fidgeted with the cord on his hoodie, and then wondered if he should have worn something smarter for his not-quite-a-date.

"Then ask him out, I've seen the way he looks at you." Stoffel nudged him as Jo finished pounding Pascal into the desk, gripping his cock tight as he stroked Pascal to his second climax. Kevin saw how proud Stoffel looked of Jo, and he realised that if he wanted to be anywhere near as happy as those two were, he was going to have to learn to separate sex and work, love and lust.

*

The walk to the coffee shop down the street was nice and Kevin was relieved that Dany was as equally casually dressed. Their hands had brushed together accidentally as they strolled down the street and Dany had taken it as a hint to hold Kevin's hand, intertwining their fingers and making Kevin smile.

It had been nice to chat, get to know each other, and when Kevin offered to walk Dany home it was an innocent gesture, a way of spending more time with Dany before he went home.

"Do you want to come in?" Dany asked, for someone who spent most of his time being tied up and told what to do, he wasn't lacking in confidence. "I'd offer you coffee, but it's late and I can think of more interesting things to do."

Kevin stood on his tip-toes to kiss Dany, the spark of electricity when their lips touched for the first time left him weak at the knees and he was so surprised by the intensity of his feelings that he didn't move until Dany's hand ran through his hair, breaking him free from his trance. Dany deepened the kiss, tilting his head so that he could run his tongue over Kevin's lips, teasing but never entering.

When they broke apart Dany's lips were plump and moist and he looked even more gorgeous if that was even possible. Kevin smiled as Dany got the door open and from there it was clumsy kisses and a lot of fumbling to get their clothes off. Everything was more awkward with non-stripper clothes.

But it made it all seem real, and Kevin finally understood how easy it was to separate work and relationships, that although he had sex for a living, porn and making love were two different things, and the fact that he'd forgotten that was jarring. Kevin had always thought of himself as down to earth, but it had turned out that not even he was immune to the glamorous lies that were porn.

Kevin stumbled as he tried to pull off his socks, hopping around Dany's bedroom as he laughed. He was thankful that he'd got a shower at work, and he'd waited for Dany to do the same before they'd left. Kevin had thought about joining him in the shower but he'd wanted to be sure that there was something more than just lust to their relationship, and right now, he was certain of that.

Dany lay out on the bed as Kevin watched on, the way his lanky limbs moved so gracefully was erotic in its own right and that was before he'd even had a chance to run his fingers over them all.

"You said you'd only top for the right guy? Am I the right guy?"

Kevin smiled, he wasn't sure if Dany would have remembered him saying that but he was happy that he had. "You are." He crawled onto the bed and made himself comfy between Dany's legs, allowing him to wrap his legs around him and drawing their bodies closer as he kissed him. They were frantic, messy kisses that would look sloppy on camera but now, with only Dany to please they were arousing and every moan had Kevin kissing at those pouty lips with renewed effort.

Dany rolled the condom on and Kevin stared at him, waiting for him to give the signal before thrusting in. Even though he'd been at work all day he was tight and warm around Kevin's cock, squeezing him as he inched his way in. The way Dany grunted as he bottomed out was a shock, he'd expected all the little submissive whimpers that he used at work but Kevin realised that he wasn't the only one who put on a show for the camera. It was nice not to have to worry about anyone but Dany, allow himself to be wrapped up entirely in his pleasure and with that he gave Dany a kiss on the nose before starting to rock his hips.

"Pin my hands down?" Dany asked, gasping as the change of angle meant that Kevin was hitting his prostate square on.

Kevin pinned Dany's wrists down as he picked up the pace, sensing that Dany was close and he could feel his own orgasm building up inside him, waiting to be released. For a second he thought about drawing it out but he was tired of waiting, he wanted to see Dany come undone, see the real him.

Dany's eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his lip. Kevin held both his wrists with one hand, wrapping the other around Dany's cock and stroking in time with his thrusts, panting, gasping as he felt Dany's muscles around him and his warm come spilling over his hand as he grunted and groaned, such deep noises for such a skinny guy.

Kevin came just after, his breathing heavy but apart from that he didn't make a sound. He kissed Dany's wrists where he'd been holding them before rolling off him, not wanting to crush him while he was still sensitive from his orgasm.

He curled in next to Dany, tracing the lines of where the ropes were binding him the other day while he caught his breath.

"Better than porn?" Dany asked with a devilish grin.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
